The Resistance, Four Kingdoms
by CharTheLittleCharmander
Summary: What do you do when everyone around you fights and doesn't care whether you live or not? You stand up and MAKE them care. Join Shade and Glacey, an unlikely duo, as they travel across the land in an attempt to secure peace for the places they call home, by taking everything by force of course. Co-written by user Glacey Glace, go check him out, his story is the best I've ever read!
1. Fair Fight

You'd think that with walking around the same small town more times than you can count, you'd eventually figure out something that can entertain you. Sadly, this never really comes to fruition. Small or not, every town usually has something, you can find somewhere, that would, at the very least, distract you for a few minutes. But here, there was nothing. At least, nothing for someone who tends to avoid others most of the time. The other pokemon around here are typically talking or interacting with one another in some way shape or form, which is nice and all, but it's not my area of interest. Other than that, this place was bland beyond belief. _Probably because we're neutral…_

Life here wasn't fair, that was for sure. Not within the town, nobody complained about being mistreated here, if anything, it was the complete opposite. The problem lies outside of the neutral towns, and oh what a problem it is. What's the most valuable thing nobility can ask for, or anyone can own? Land. With the control of land, you can do anything. You control that land, you own anything within it, and it is completely and fully under your foot, or paw, depending on who you are. How was this handled? How is everything in the world handled? Money. Of course currency is the most important substance on the planet, if you had it, you could do anything. Here lies the problem here;

This town is neutral, owned by the mayor here. Neutral of what you may ask? Well, let's just say it's separate from a disgusting family-born monarchy. Surrounding neutral ground, there were four kingdoms. What made these different from the rest of the continent? A simple difference actually. Kingdoms had land, neutral towns didn't. Well, it's not like we had no land whatsoever, but it was absolutely poultry when compared to the land that the four kingdoms controlled. Was this enough for the kingdoms? Of freaking course not. Not only do they have more land than all of the neutral towns combined, but they constantly wanted more. Instead of being content with the massive amounts of land they had, they needed more leverage over any neutral town. But they didn't directly steal our land, oh no, that would be way too easy. Instead, we get taxed by them. What happens if we refuse? Well, there goes our jobs, our town's money, and the pokemon themselves, right to the kingdom demanding taxes.

Taxing us in the first place is beyond my comprehension, but further going to steal everything that makes our town what it is, that's just blastphamous. So why don't we just go join them, why not join what you can't fight against? Well, unless you're a grass, fire, steel or dragon type, you're not stepping an inch into that place. Of course, the families that own the most land is how the four kingdoms formed. Families that rose to power through this one wonderful thing: Money. Do these families care about equality? Of course not, it wouldn't benefit them, so why would they care? Because of the lack of common decency, they only opened the kingdoms to the types they represent. So now they're not only tyrannical masterminds, but racist too, so that's nice.

Each kingdom has a ruler, and each ruler is the current head to their family, the family that started this lovely, lovely trend. How do I describe these leaders… Well, they all shared the same twisted thoughts about discrimination, and they're all power hungry. I don't really know any of them personally, but they all lead within some disgusting principals, so I honestly couldn't care less. Maybe I'd care a little bit had I been one of those envied types, just a little bit. I don't want to think that I'd be a part of their society if I had the opportunity, but temptation would be strong, I can't deny that.

Why would I be so tempted? Well, remember that one thing that's universally used across the planet? Yeah, I don't have much of that. Not at all. Even if you have a job, living in a neutral town was not exactly optimal when it came to making money. In fact, I'd sooner say it's impossible to own any sort of land than even consider the possibility. Although, I will say that, even in a neutral town, I'm pretty close to the bottom of the barrel. It's hard to make money when you have a hard time interacting with other pokemon like I did. I didn't hate them or anything, I just… had trouble talking to others. Since I wasn't a huge part of the community here, I wasn't exactly first on anyone's list when it came to a job offer. At least, not a good one. Instead, I was stuck delivering food and supplies to other families who were even lower than me in this place. Now those pokemon, they were the ones who really needed help. Sadly though, I didn't really have the skill set to do so. When it came to simple tasks, I wasn't too useful. I wasn't bad, but others were better, which didn't mix well with a town where every little thing mattered. Tell you what, if a fight breaks out here, then I'll be useful to others.

While looking down at the dirt ground below my paws, I noticed how non-kept the area was. The ground was rough, which was par for the course, but usually the ground has some sort of vegetation around the area, not on the roads themselves, but at least surrounding them. In this place, as well as other neutral towns, there was nothing. Just dirt, wooden structures that function as pokemon's houses, and the occasional stand that is desperately trying to sell anything to get by. Anyone from a kingdom looking at this place would be astounded at the lack of anything here. Kingdoms had glorious statues, made from materials that I didn't know existed. Apparently there's a lot more there, but it's all on the inside. Fancy that, I've never been inside a kingdom, especially the one closest to this town, because letting an ice type into a place full of dragons was a 'risk.' Ignore the fact that one glaceon can't take on… many, many dragons.

Because of the dragon kingdom being closest to this town, they're typically the ones who come to collect that lovely tax fee from all of the residents here. It's a bummer that I can't fight back against them. I was competent enough, but knocking out one guard is a very, very bad idea. Once the kingdom's higher tier figures out what happened, you're going to be hunted, and you will most likely be killed for opposition. Sound extreme? Well, it is. Does that stop them? Why would it? All they care about is growing more and more, in a horrifying territory war with one another, while the neutral towns are stuck, being victims in a war where they can't do anything.

I sighed to myself as I walked down the small town that I've been through hundreds of times. I just finished my deliveries for the day, and my legs weren't feeling too great. At this point, I only wanted to go back to my space of living, and go to sleep until my favorite dragons come around to ste- I mean pick up what I 'owe' them. They tend to send the same guards every time, so I was very familiar with a certain noivern and their dratini partner. It was strange, I typically didn't hate everyone from kingdoms, as if I had the opportunity, I can't say I wouldn't be tempted to take the offer. The world was a harsh place, and having a sanctuary right there can drive you insane. However, these two guards… Oh boy do I want to freeze them six times over and then send the two of them back to their kingdom with scars. The two of them flaunted their privilege, the fact that they have total authority over all of us. _I swear those two are reaaalllyyy going to need to watch where they touch, or I might 'accidentally' freeze one of them._

After a few minutes of walking, I finally had sight of a small wooden shack near the edge of the colorless town. I walked up to it and pushed the door open with my head, not really caring of the condition of the door itself. It was on its last leg anyway, and I was prepared to live without a door. So what if someone tries to rob me? I really hope they like the feeling of below fifty degrees against their face. Maybe their full body if I'm in a bad mood. Don't test me.

I walked further into the one-room home, having nothing but walls, paper that I just love to sleep on, and some stems and scraps from the food that I manage to get my paws on. I hardly ever buy any, just go out and find berries or apples growing somewhere outside of the town. This method was… not reliable, but it's not like I had money to do anything about it, so I didn't have a choice. I mean, I just barely had enough money to successfully pay my tax today. I don't think I'll be able to buy seeds with the money I have left. Luckily, I always had barely enough to pay off each tax collection that came my way, which wasn't the case for everyone. The pokemon that I deliver to tend to be these ones who never have enough, and I've seen the effect that it has. It's not pretty. Granted, I lived alone, so I wouldn't have any roomates taken away from me, but I still didn't want to set a paw in that kingdom. I wasn't an adult quite yet, so they would immediately take me without any alternative option, and then I'd be put up to… not good things. Especially not in a kingdom that doesn't like ice types. I've only really heard rumors, but they don't treat younger pokemon normally, unless you're a part of nobility, and especially if you're a type opposite to them. The point is, I really don't want to miss out on a payment.

I plopped myself down on the filthy piece of paper that I used to sleep. I sighed to myself and closed my eyes. I made sure not to fully fall asleep, because if I didn't answer the door when the guards came to collect taxes, then that would not be good. Because of this, I was able to relax myself, but not actually sleep. It's times like this where someone to talk to would be a great way to spend time, rather than laying down with no real objective in mind, just being left alone to any thoughts that came to my head. Most of the time, my thoughts gravitated straight to the kingdoms, and the situation that surrounded them. I hated thinking about it, I hated all of it, but I couldn't stop myself. I had some sort of false hope that I'd be able to stand up against the law one of these days, but that never came true, just dumb thoughts. I sighed to myself and kept resting.

As I layed down, time just sort of passed. I continued to ignore all of the stupid thoughts in my head, and eventually, I heard a few rough knocks at the door. I groggily pushed my body up with my four legs, stretching them in the process. Having a rather bad diet due to a lack of food meant that I felt drained ninety percent of the time, especially after I worked. Regardless, I knew who was here, and I couldn't ignore them, as much as I wanted to. I trudged over to the door and pushed it open by pushing my head against it, and two pokemon were present on the other side. "Well, hello there little lady," the Noivern said with a stupid smirk. "Looks like it's that time again, if you know what I mean." I groaned before saying anything.

"Yeah, yeah, don't bother talking any more, I'm already sick of your voice." I turned around to go get my money from the corner, but I was stopped by the feet of my least favorite noivern, to which I nearly froze him on instinct.

"Well, my voice and I still wish to inform you that the rent is doubled, effective immediately." My thoughts of freezing the noivern instantly vanished, and were replaced with convoluted panic.

"P-Pardon? You can't just double the tax on a whim like that!" I shouted back, clearly not amused.

"What exactly can't I do little lady? Why don't you come on into the king's palace and tell him, oh wait, you can't!" The noivern laughed, nudging his dratini partner in crime, who was also laughing.

"But, none of this is reasonable! So many pokemon can't pay already, this will just make everything worse!" I was beyond irritated at this. I mean, they already had enough in the first place, and now they wanted to ruin the lives of everyone here?

"Look little lady, here is the thing, I know that this will hurt your little village and all, but let me tell you a secret." He leaned down in my ear. "I could care less, you and the rest of your little mud hole of a town aren't strong enough to stop us, not on the rations we give you."

"Aren't strong enough, eh? You seem to have strength and numbers confused." I shook my head. "You're doing nothing but bullying a group of pokemon who have no chance of effectively fighting back, how does that make you feel?"

"Cause' little lady, as soon as your 'strength in numbers' arrives in this dead-end town and wins against us on an empty stomach, you will face hell." He said, taking a step closer to me. "As soon as we stop reporting back, there will be an army on top of you, and this little mud hole will be left as a smoldering pile of ashes, and the closet thing to a grave you will have are the mushrooms that grow out of your corpses."

"Good to know that you haven't changed from being an arrogant dragon." I really wanted to launch an ice shard right in this guy's face, but I don't think that would do anything more than accelerate whatever I was about to face because of my lack of money. "So what are doing to me? It's pretty obvious I can't pay."

"Well, what do you think a suitable punishment would be? I mean, murdering you right here wouldn't help anybody now, would it?" He said with another smirk.

"How about giving me a fair fight so I can show how many empty words are flowing from your mouth right now?" I challenged. _I'm totally about to get taken away…_

He broke out into a fit of laughter along with his companion. "Y-You expect me to have a 'fair fight'?"

"Why not? If I'm just going to get taken away anyway, it wouldn't matter if I beat you to a bloody pulp first, would it?" Beyond taunting the guy, I really just wanted to put him in an ice cube.

The noivern brought his foot upward into my stomach suddenly. "Or we could make an example." despite the wind being knocked out of me, I didn't feel right subjecting to this.

"What kind of example?" I coughed a few times, regaining air into my system. "You know that you don't compare to anyone in your own kingdom, and I bet half the pokemon in this town can do more than you."

"That's the point of the example, what is it worth extorting a bunch of starving ingrates if you can't install a little fear in their heads of what's to come as well?" He said taking me in his claw around the neck.

"T...These pokemon aren't to be insulted.." I said through his grasp, despite it being challenging. "T...They did nothing wrong."

"I'll tell you exactly what they did wrong little lady. They were stupid enough not to just submit their land to the Dragon Kingdom the second they were told to." He said, tightening his grip slightly.

It was beginning to get harder and harder for me to breath as the noivern's grip tightened, and my instincts to do something in response were beginning to get the better of me. _If I'm being taken anyway, then it doesn't matter, right?_ I decided to let the harsh cold feeling of my body expand to the pokemon gripping my throat, beginning to encase the lower part of his body in a thin layer of ice.

"You stupid little furball!" He shouted. "Big mistake missy!" He then proceeded to use my body to smack the ice around his feet in an attempt to break his icy constraints.

"I'm not defenseless!" I twisted my body in order to shift the noivern's momentum, swinging his body over me and slamming him into the ground. I then took a few steps back to breathe, and thought to myself, realizing what I just did. _I… may want to back off now…_

He slashed the ice away from his feet and got to his feet, "You want to play? Cause' unfortunately I play a little rough." He inhaled deeply and glared at me.

 _That doesn't look good…_ before my opponent could shoot off an attack that would most certainly break down my house, I rushed up to him and headbutted his head, knocking him back a foot or two, and canceling his attack. I then rushed through my door to get outside, not wanting the only shelter I have to disappear from existence. _Not that it really matters now…_

Before I could make it far I heard someone growl, "You're not going anywhere," and I felt electricity surge through my body suddenly. It didn't hurt much, but I quickly noted that I couldn't move a muscle. _Lovely…_ The noivern and his partner walked out of my house, not looking very pleased.

"So much for a fair fight." I said as he walked out. Not that I ever really expected one in the first place, but I knew the dire situation I was in right now, and I wasn't about to try and sugar coat it.

"Alright time to stop playing." The noivern growled and placed his foot on top of my head. "Ever see an Oran berry get stepped on?" He laughed.

The pressure atop my head began to increase more and more as each second passed, and after about five of those seconds, the pain got really bad. I bit my lip and didn't let myself scream, I knew these psychos would like that, and I refused to please them in any way. As the pain continued, it came to my mind that he could easily kill me right now, and that's probably what was about to happen. I really asked for it after all, finally snapping in front of authority. Just as I was accepting my fate, I felt the pressure on my head lift suddenly, and I relished the feeling of relief before looking for the source.

Before me stood someone I had never seen before in the village I called home for several years now, an Umbreon. "Are you alright?" He said without looking at me.

I just stared at the umbreon, sounding male, sort of dumbfounded. I was the first one I knew around here to actually attack a guard, and yet, here was another one, who clearly just smacked the guard off of me, judging by the noivern shaking their head not very far away. I couldn't complain though. If someone else was going down with me, may as well give them a show on the way out. "I'm good." I said, before standing up behind him.

He turned his head back at me without so much as a smile, and what I saw scared me. The umbreon had something crimson red crusted onto his lower jaw.

* * *

 _ **Char:**_ **Well hello people of ! Thank you for reading the first chapter of** _ **The Resistance, Four Kingdoms**_ **! It was a blast to write this with my new Co-writer user** **:** **Glacey Glace!**

 _ **Glace:**_ **Heyo friends! I'm happy to actually be writing a story with someone else, something much new and different than usual! I'll make my best efforts to contribute to this story!**

 _ **Char:**_ **Yes, I agree completely it is a different experience to write** _ **WITH**_ **someone in real time, quite fun. But never the less I would just like to extend my total and honest thanks to Glace here for his efforts and willingness to write this with me!**

 _ **Glace:**_ **And I'm happy to experience this new kind of writing! Especially because there's a character in this story who is basically me, albeit gender swapped. It'll be a great experience to write as if I'm a character, as it's something I've never done before!**

 _ **Char:**_ **Well, as a goodbye I would like to extend a thank you to everyone who decides to read and ask that you leave a** **Review** **telling us how we did. Please do not hesitate to send me a** **Private Message** **too, and I will relay messages to Glace here if you have trouble finding their account.**


	2. Isolation

_Two feet down, seed, fill. Two feet down, seed, fill…_ This pattern replayed itself in my mind as I worked the ground with my paws. Dig a hole two feet down. Drop a seed in and cover it with the dirt from the hole. That was it, that was all I did, day-in and day-out, plant seeds. Soon, the bliss of this job would disappear and I would have to spend my days sitting inside. That's what happens when you work for one month like I do. The job is done too fast, then I wait for them to grow into the food I store in my home for the winter. Living the farm life was dull, but I had nothing to complain about. I lived on my own and nobody came around me, it was safer that way.

After the planting season was finished and the ground surrounding the wood shack I called home was dotted with dirt mounds, it was time to wait. Waiting was the worst part of the deal. I had nothing to do other than stare at the crops and hope that they grew faster, or collect wood for fires at night.

The only thing I got joy out of was training myself on the trees around me while I collected wood, and joy might be over exaggerating. It was not a challenge to fell a tree with my skull anymore, or my tail, or my claws, I even bit a tree down once. Of course it was hard at first, especially for an eevee, but I got used to it. Then I evolved and it became even easier. The worst part is, because of all of my nighttime excursions and, what I guess you could call, social isolation, I ended up evolving into an umbreon of all things. One might say that my lifestyle, along with my new dark typings, left me a cold, empty husk of a pokemon without emotions. I would say they are completely correct, then tear their throat out for trespassing.

Needless to say, I liked my privacy, but not completely because I liked to be alone. Let's just say I have a hard time controlling myself when someone irritates me, and I was not lying about ripping your throat out, It's more fun than you think. Others who used to know me before I changed would tell you I was distant, to say the very least, and that there was an unmistakable scent of a certain bodily fluid that followed me wherever I went. I wouldn't of noticed, so I couldn't describe it to you. Besides, ever since dear old mom and pop were found dead on the street along with the mutilated remains of a pokemon that was long past identifiable, I was marked as unclean. That's why I left of course, revenge isn't exactly looked highly on by the general public, and walking home with blood stains in my fur didn't help the notion.

I knew it was only a matter of time before someone was at my door, asking about the corpses that laid in the road, so I just turned tail and left. I'm not going to say that I was proud of myself for being labeled sadistic, but I sure didn't care enough about others to change that. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a serial killer, I won't kill someone who didn't deserve it, but I sure could care less about the lives of those who did. It was fun to kill the pokemon who deserved it, and that feeling is what really got me into this whole mess.

 _Two feet down, seed, fill._ I was still repeating this when I heard someone walking up behind me. I spun around to meet the gaze of another pokemon, a flygon to be exact, who was standing over me with some sort of paper in his hand.

"Are you the owner of this home?" He asked me with a gaze that would of been intimidating to a normal Pokemon.

I nodded in response and looked up at him without saying anything.

"Very well, I am here to inform you that from now on you are to pay tribute to the Dragon Kingdom to keep ownership of this land." He said, placing the paper he was holding in front of me so I could read it.

I skimmed the page quickly, something about money I didn't have and seizing the land, it was signed with handwriting too horrid to make out. I looked up at the flygon and said a phrase I was sure he would understand, "I'm not paying you for something you don't own, leave now and I will let you live."

The flygon laughed at me before stepping closer. "You know, threatening a royal official is a bad Idea, you could get hurt." He laughed.

"Your funeral." I said and stared at him.

He brought his foot back quickly to kick me, but paused when he felt a horrible pain in his stomach. With one quick movement I had taken a chunk from his underbelly into my maw and tore it clean off. He began screaming and fell to his hands and knees before me as a puddle of blood formed below him.

I stood there and looked at my reflection for a second in the pool before latching onto his throat and biting down. Hard. He screamed louder as my teeth sunk deep, deeper because of his spasms of pain.

I heard a crunch, signaling it was over, and ripped what flesh I still had in my mouth off. The blood from his throat gushed into the already large pool below him and all over my chest. I spat the chunk out next to the part of his stomach and watched as he squirmed on the ground. "I warned you."

I looked around once more to make sure no one else was around before thinking to myself. ' _I believe it's time to move again._ ' I stepped around the flygon's corpse and made for my little shack.

 _And right when growing season was about to begin._ I thought as I looked around the interior of my shack. It was one room with two things in it, a bed made of grass and sticks, and a pile of Oran berries left over from last year. I rolled a few berries out the door and made my way out after them. I picked up the bag from the side of the house, and gathered the berries and slipped the few I had inside.

I looked around a few times to regain my bearings before making off in a random direction. _Hope I can find another clearing like this if I walk this way a little, or a lot. I'll be wanted soon._ I turned around and looked back to my shack with the body of the flygon sitting out front and put on a small smile. "I told you." I said before walking away from my home for many years.

Was I sad to leave? No, not at all. like I said, it was boring there and there was now a huge dead body laying in my front yard. It's not like I cared about the strong scent of blood, or rot, but I knew that when that flygon never came back, there would be more pokemon at my door asking about the skeleton laying before my home. I would really never have peace again, so I figured it was time to move on. _Maybe I'll find someone who isn't a horrible excuse for a life._ I rolled my eyes at myself. _What a stupid thought._

 _Yea, like I'm going to find someone who isn't a piece of trash, what with all of this war and whatnot happening right now._ Yes, I knew a little bit about all of this nonsense with the four kingdoms and territory wars, I had to find civilization at some point in my life, do you think I could sew a bag together being a quadruped? From what I understood, there were four kingdoms that have grown in power around the continent who all want the entire thing. Only trouble for them is there are pokemon who don't want them to rule. Some villages stayed neutral in the center of the continent and payed off the rulers not to capture their land.

It was all rubbish in my opinion, the self-proclaimed 'monarchs' of the four kingdoms were all worthless excuses for life. _I'm sure they will all be dead soon anyway, you can only have so many pokemon hate you before someone puts a price on your head._ I thought as I crept through the underbrush. _And whoever decided to push a bribe on me is as good as dead once I figure out who it was_.

I continued walking for what seemed like hours on end without resting. I was still fuming at the loss of my home, but eventually, I stopped to rest and eat, seeing as half the day went by without a single pitstop. I sat under a larger tree and pulled an Oran berry from my bag, only to notice I was still covered in blood, most of which was dried on at this point.

I sighed and decided to eat my berry before dealing with the mess that was my fur. I didn't care much about it, but I knew that if another pokemon saw me like that, it would most likely end with me being arrested. Or someone else dead. That might be a possibility too. Regardless, I munched on my Oran Berry with my eyes shut. It's taste overpowered the taste left over from the flygon, which I didn't mind at all. _I should've waited, Oran tastes better than blood,_ I thought.

I swallowed the last of my berry before beginning to lick the dried blood off of my chest a little. I didn't care enough to get all of it really, just enough that it wasn't the most obvious part of my body. After I got most of it off of my chest, I layed down and closed my eyes to try and get a little rest. I had spent the entire morning fruitlessly planting seeds, then most of the day walking aimlessly through the forest in the general direction of civilization.

I was content lying there, but then I heard something that disturbed me. I heard a few screams and what sounded like yelling. I got up quickly and listened for the noise again. I heard it coming from behind me and I made off in that direction in a sprint. _This sounds like trouble, and maybe a way to get a reward of some kind._ I thought to myself, not really caring about the reward as much as danger.

I saw ahead of me seemed to be a fet large bushes and what appeared to be a few small buildings. I didn't like the idea of being in public, but at this point, I heard shouting, so I jumped through the bushes and found myself on the street of a rundown little town with a few small buildings. What really caught my attention was the noivern standing on top of another pokemon. I couldn't make out the other pokemon because of the little crowd that surrounded the conflict, so I made my way over.

What I saw disgusted me. The noivern was standing on top of, what appeared to be, a glaceon's head. I had never seen a glaceon before, but I'm sure that they shouldn't look like the way this one did. I could see their rib cage through their chest, that's how skinny they were, and there was a noivern _standing_ on it. Obviously the glaceon couldn't defend itself alone and its attackers knew that. _It's probably because she looks like a pile of bones._

"Ever see an Oran berry get stepped on?" The noivern laughed. I watched as a look of pain spread across the face of the glaceon and I knew immediately what the noivern's intentions were, he was going to kill her. Yet, the glaceon didn't shout or anything, as if accepting their fate.

 _Do I care?_ I asked myself, _Is it worth making more enemies?_ I looked around at the faces of the pokemon around me and they were all paralyzed with fear, so it looked like I was going to be helping. _The hell with it, I'm already an enemy of the state._

I hopped into the middle of the crowd and ran as fast as I could directly at the noivern, jumping just before I reached it. My head connected with his, sending him reeling back in pain.

I kept my eyes on the noivern and asked the glaceon, "Are you alright?"

I received silence for a few seconds before she responded. "I'm good." I turned to her for a second, getting a better look at her very frail physique. It might have disturbed me had I not just murdered a flygon. However, something else about her caught my attention, and it was the look of discomfort, or maybe fear on her face when she looked at me. It was then when I felt the taste of blood lingering in my mouth.

* * *

 _ **Char:**_ **Chapter two comes to an end and our main character's battle will begin for real next chapter now, so I thank you for reading as always!**

 **Glacey:** **Just wondering, have any of you ready Char's other stories and then compared it to the first two chapters of this one? I had no idea this human was capable of writing certain things that were written here, based on the previous content from other stories. (I'm proud to spread the gruesome imagery.) Thanks for reading!**

 _ **Char:**_ **I was just seeing what I could do honestly, but I guess I did good! Anyway thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Emotionless

**Char:** **I would like to start off with an apology to everyone for this chapter taking so long, first of all this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written, and my computer broke over Christmas break, so...**

* * *

 _ **Glacey**_

"Are you Alright?" The umbreon asked me, not turning to look at me at first. After taking a second to realize the situation, I shook my head and stood back up on my paws, and walked up not too far away from the umbreon that had just hit the noivern away from me.

"I'm good." I simply said as I approached.

The umbreon turned to me, giving me sight of his face, and as soon as I saw it, I felt an enormous chill run down my spine. Right under the umbreon's mouth, there was a red coloring faded within his fur, and not only there, but on his chest too. I've seen enough in my life to know where it came from, but now really wasn't the time to be concerned with the blood that was seemingly matted into the umbreon's fur. I turned my eyes to the noivern who was just crushing my head, as he began to lift himself off of the ground. _Now is the time to fight back._

"Can you fight?" He asked me, turning his attention back to our adversaries. His voice sounded cold, empty, monotone. That voice didn't help my feelings about this umbreon.

"I can hold my own." I responded, not really having a designated tone in response, but it wasn't as stoic as how he talked to me. I wasn't feeling too great due to my head nearly getting crushed against the ground, but I was far from out of the fight. Plus, it's not like I could back down after acting as arrogant as I did to this noivern.

"Good, you take the noivern, I'll handle the other one." This was all he said before breaking into a sprint directly at the dratini before giving me a chance to respond. He was upon his enemy within a moment and running circles around him without so much as a glance to his enemy.

I focused on the noivern that was about to kill me a minute ago, and lowered my stance. He looked back at me, and didn't look very pleased. I didn't blame him, he was never one for being sucker punched like that, nor was I, but I couldn't care less right now. We locked eyes for a few seconds, waiting for the other one to make a move. _I'm finally going to fight back without regrets… Well, I might have regrets, but that doesn't matter._

The noivern gave a sick laugh while staring at me, "Looks like the little girl went and got her mate to come and protect her, weakling." He said, taking a step toward me and bending down into a battle stance.

"Right, I'm together with an umbreon I haven't ever seen." I retorted, waiting for the noivern to approach. I didn't trust this one, all it took was letting my guard down for a moment for him to be able to pin me again, and I wouldn't get a second miracle. "I should warn you though, despite the fact that I was just saved like a damsel, my earlier point still stands."

"As does mine girly," was all he said before lunging forward at my suddenly, his left wing beginning to glow a bright white. "And you'll see why messing with the system gets you hurt!" He swung his white-cloaked wing at me, but before it could hit me, I quickly froze the side of my body, creating a thick layer of ice over my fur. The noivern's wings bounced off of the ice, recoiling him back.

"And you'll see that I stopped giving a damn!" I took in a deep breath, feeling the cold air within my body form into an attack. A small but bright glow began to light up inside of my maw. I shot out a stream of light, connecting with the wing that was just used against me, freezing the whole thing on contact, and clearly causing a decent amount of pain. The attack staggered him, and I used the opportunity to rush at the reeling pokemon, freezing the fangs within my mouth. I lunged forward and bit into the side of his neck, biting down hard and getting a nice inflow of blood straight to my mouth. I instinctively released my jaw and backed up a little bit, spitting out the new crimson, iron-like liquid. _Gross…_

The noivern got down to one of his claws, and couldn't fly because of his frozen wing. After the scream released from his fangs, he groaned as the pain flowing through his body didn't let up. Part of me thought I should feel bad for causing this much pain to someone, but this was a royal guard, defending the corrupt system, so I didn't care. In fact, I almost wanted to go further, but I didn't want to become a monster who gets off on others' pain.

Assuming the fight was over was a mistake, as the noivern had a purple glow around his head, which transformed into a beam of light, rocketing towards me. I turned my body, making the frozen part of it face the beam, reflecting it, sending the beam upwards into the sky. I jumped back at the noivern, slamming my tail into his head, putting him to the ground with another scream that I didn't care about. He began to breathe heavily on the ground, and I unsympathetically placed a forepaw on his head.

"How does that feel? To have the situation flipped so easily?" I didn't let the noivern look up at me, I just made him eat dirt. I wasn't putting much pressure on his head, wanting to let him wallow in his defeat. "I told you. I'm. Not. Defenseless." I took a breath and sent another wave of frost air through my body, beginning to freeze over the noivern I had under my paw. I froze everything other than the front of his face, wanting to let him be well aware of what was happening. He was still recovering from the pain I brought upon him, and I thought that paired with being the lowly pokemon in front of the rest of the others that lived here was enough to harm his mental state. I took my forepaw off of his head and looked around for the umbreon that helped me, wondering how he was doing. _I have to thank him after this, assuming there isn't more guards on the way to capitalize on us fighting back._

Just like when the battle started, the umbreon was still running circles around the dratini, slashing at him or headbutting him whenever he got the chance. It didn't look like the umbreon had been touched yet, and I don't think that's going to change anytime soon. The umbreon had a passionless expression, one that I couldn't really read. However, he managed to parry the dratini, stumbling them, and his look changed for a split second, I almost missed it.

He lunged forward and latched his jaw onto the dratini's neck, with what looked like a lot of pressure. Blood began to leak out of the dratini in a few small streams down his blue body, and it almost sounded like he was whimpering. The umbreon threw the dratini to the ground a few feet away from him and padded over slowly, placing his forepaws down on the throat of the dratini. With one quick motion the umbreon dug his claws into the skin of his prey and rotated his paws. This cut two long slits in the dratini's throat, creating fountains of blood that sprayed all over the front of of the front side of the umbreon, effectively coating his maw, chest, and forelegs in a deep crimson red, all while the dratini spasmed and shuddered in silent agony.

My eyes widened at the umbreon. The dratini had wide eyes, looking lifeless, until they slowly closed, and the rest of their long snake-like body went limp, both of them now being covered in blood. I just looked at the two, caught off-guard by what had just happened. _He… he just killed him…_

I felt nausea start to overtake me but I forced the feeling back into my body. I heard one or two screams from the rest of the pokemon who lived in this town, who I nearly forgot were there in the first place. I couldn't make myself move, I just stared at the blood-soaked umbreon and dead dratini. I wasn't mentally prepared for that, and it was clearly visible. I started to calm myself down with some heavy breaths, which I immediately stopped doing as soon as the strong smell of blood entered my nostrils. I gagged on it and felt my nausea return, this time to stay. The blood-soaked umbreon turned to look at me with a stoic expression, and I felt myself shrink under his gaze. I swallowed hard as he walked towards me, feeling intimidated.

"Were you harmed in your battle?" He asked me with that same hollow voice as before. A few drops of blood fell before his paws as he spoke. I found it hard to work myself up to respond.

"N-Not really." I said, still feeling uncomfortable. "What about you?"

"I am fine." He said before walking off slowly back down the street without another word. He didn't even so much as glance at me as he left, leaving a small drip trail of blood behind him. The natives of the town decided to keep their distance, which I didn't really blame them for. It was hard enough for me to even get a few words out.

As I watched him walk away, a strange thought popped into my head regarding what actions I just took. Not only did I fight back against a guard, but I actually won. The one I battled was not on the ground with a new neck wound, but had a frozen body nonetheless. Not only was this a rapid change in events, but I couldn't deny that my actions here made me out to be a criminal, which I now was. It was… just strange to think about. I just became a true enemy of one of the four kingdoms in the span of five minutes.

The umbreon that had just caused my nausea walked off to a small group of large bushes, and hopped through them, disappearing from the sight of everyone who inhabited this town. Most of the locals got noticeably less tense, obviously relieved that what they thought to be some serial killer gone and out of the picture. I had slightly more complicated feelings on the matter, now that I was a criminal. I had… absolutely no idea what to do now. I mean, what could I do? I've never been in a situation that required me to avoid authority, so I had no idea how to treat it. _Maybe I should try following him… He seems to have some 'experience.'_

Without much more hesitation, I followed the trail of blood through the town, where the locals were observing me. I wouldn't be surprised if I was being antagonized by a few right now, as siding with the kingdoms typically is what kept you on their good page. I ignored the heavy atmosphere around me, arriving at the slightly bloodied bushes that the aforementioned umbreon hopped through. I repeated his actions, getting a bit of blood on both sides of my body, which wasn't the best feeling, but I could deal with it. _Now, where would he have go-_

Without warning I felt something heavy drop on top of my back and shove me to the ground. I was turned over roughly and looked up in horror as the umbreon from before snarled in my face. "Why have you followed me? Are you attempting to kill me as well?" He said as blood dripped off his chin and onto my chest.

I felt all of the repressed fear I had raise to the surface of my body immediately, and my mind panicked. I, once again, found it hard to form words, but I knew that I needed to, otherwise this could turn messy. "H-Hold on! I'm not trying to hurt you!" I shouted quickly, shutting my eyes out of fear.

The umbreon did not remove himself from on top of me. "Then what business do you have following me?" He said in his monotone voice, lessening his snarl. Even when he was less dangerous looking, he was intimidating.

"W-Well, two things really." I said to him, still not really able to control my fear. "First off, I need to thank you. As much as I don't like it, you did actually just save my head from being crushed." I took in a breath, trying to calm myself. "And second, I'll be frank, I have no idea what I should do now, and I was wondering if you did."

The umbreon stepped down off of me and began walking away again without looking at me. "I haven't the slightest idea what you can do, I ran when the first one came to my home." I picked myself up off of the ground and stood back up on all fours.

"Well, what have you been doing up until now? You clearly have some… past experience." I paused for a second in the middle of my sentence, not wanting to anger this guy. It was pretty clear that he wasn't the most friendly. Even knowing I probably shouldn't have, I ended up finishing my thought anyway.

"It was only earlier today, so, I walked in the opposite direction." Was all he said as he continued to walk off. His remark was not sarcastic, more matter-of-fact, though there was no discernible emotion with it.

 _That's all? He just kind of… walked away? Is it really that simple?_ I pondered the thought, wondering if I could actually just keep walking in one direction until I found a place to take shelter of some kind. I then thought about the noivern that I just froze over, and how he was still alive. He wasn't going to let me get away with that, I was definitely going to be hunted, no doubt about it. Still at a loss of sorts, I loosely trailed behind the bloody umbreon, although staying a good twenty feet behind him.

After a couple minutes of walking and a few turns, I saw the umbreon stop and sit down under a large tree, seemingly randomly. "You may join me if you want." He called out behind him, probably talking to me.

 _So he knew I was following, huh?_ I very slowly walked closer to him, putting our distance apart at about ten feet rather than twenty. _You can never be too careful._ "So, your way of avoiding 'them' is just walking in one direction until you find somewhere to reside?" I asked, legitimately curious.

The umbreon nodded. "I needed my bag, I wouldn't of made it far without food." He said without looking at me, shoving a medium sized bag into my line of sight. "Food is a necessity." _So he got a way to bring food with him and then walked off in one direction?_

I felt really weird talking to this umbreon. I mean, I watched him kill someone ten minutes ago, and now I was just sort of… talking to him. I was asking questions about what to do now that I was essentially on the run, and he was answering. This just wasn't… normal. "And you were just attacked this morning?" I pried.

"Yes, and I did not wish to be there when someone else shows up and sees the flygon corpse on my front lawn." He said, reaching his head into the bag and pulling a single plump Oran Berry out in his maw. _A… corpse you say..?_

I gave myself a small sigh and sat down right where I was standing, still about ten feet away from the umbreon. I gave some thought to the absurdity of the situation I was in right now once more, which only increased when I figured out that this guy had not only just killed a guard in the town, but also one in the morning. _That explains the blood…_ I looked back at the umbreon once more, still sitting stationarily, facing away from me. I had no idea how long I'd be sticking around this guy, but it couldn't hurt to ask. "What's your name?"

"Shade," he said quietly, "And if you want one of these berries, come get it, you look like you need it and I'm sure you wouldn't like a blood soaked one." He said, beginning to eat his own berry.

Now, I was even more confused. Again, this umbreon, Shade, had killed two pokemon today, and was soaked in their blood, yet, he was now offering me food. _What is up with him?_ I wanted to turn down his offer, as I still didn't feel comfortable getting very close to him, but the growling of my stomach got the better of me. I very slowly walked over to the bag that Shade had pushed a few feet away from himself, going on the opposite side of where he was. I hesitated, but then lowered my neck and stuck my head into his bag, smelling nothing but the strong scent of picked berries. I grabbed one in my maw and pulled away from the bag, but didn't feel the need to return back to my previous position. "My name is Glacey." I said before biting into the berry I took out.

Shade said nothing in return and continued eating his berry in silence. I watched as he took a bite of it off the ground and sat up to stare out in front of him blankly while he chewed. He repeated his process for a minute until his berry was completely gone and he began attempting to groom the now dried blood from his chest.

Watching him clean himself off made me look down at myself, where I also had a decent amount of crimson coloring caked to my fur, coming from both of the two guards that Shade and I had just battled against. I decided to also groom myself, cleaning off the blood all over the sides of my body. I hated the taste of blood, but I'd rather have the crappy taste for a little bit and not be seen covered in blood than the obvious alternative. After making sure that there wasn't any more visible blood on my fur, I finished off the berry that was generously given to me by Shade, relishing in the food that was now providing me with energy. I wasn't one to turn away free food, even if I had to get uncomfortably close to Shade.

After eating, I closed my eyes and just sat in place, still not really sure what to do, or what to think of the umbreon that had both killed two pokemon today, and then proceeded to lend me some food. _My mind is so cluttered right now…_ The somewhat normal life I led was most definitely going to change now that I was a criminal. I was now going to be actively hunted down, the Dragon Kingdom hungry for my blood. At least, that noivern will be hungry for my blood. I glanced at Shade, the umbreon whom I did not see myself interacting with at all, sitting in a similar position as me. He had his eyes closed, looking content. I had more than a few more questions for this guy, but I had already asked enough for now. _I wonder how long I'll be around him…_

"What was the name of that town we were just in?" He asked me suddenly without looking at me. "Where we fought, what was it called?" He asked again when I didn't respond immediately. His voice was not angry or loud, just, empty, there was nothing, it was like listening to a ghost speak, soulless.

"It's called St. Pidgeysburg, why do you ask?" I had no idea why he would want to know the name of the town, all he did was go there for a split second to help me out, and then left. _Actually, why was he there in the first place?_

"Just curious." He responded, going back to his original state of staring blankly in front of him. I couldn't help but wonder why he sounded like a robot. Like, I couldn't sense any sort of vibe coming from him, the closest thing was the snarl he gave me when he was pinning me down. This means that he did have emotions, they just weren't shown off at all, or at least he could fake them. I let out a quiet sigh to myself. _I wonder if I could get conversation out of him…_

I cleared my throat, ready to attempt to figure out some more about Shade, at least a little bit. "So, how come you were in town?" I gave a simple question, hoping that there wasn't some deeply seeded hatred towards the place and that's why he was there.

"I heard commotion and followed it." He answered, not wasting any words. It sounded like he had no real desire to keep talking, but I wasn't just going to let it end there.

"Where did you live before you left this morning?" I curiously asked.

"A farm sixteen miles away from here." He answered in seven words, sounding the same as when he answered the previous question. I opened my mouth to ask something else, but I couldn't think of anything. It should be a simple thing to do, but I came up blank. I had only asked two questions, and was already at my limit. _Ugh… Damn it Glacey! Why can't you be half-decent at talking to others!?_ I just wanted to do something to figure out more about Shade, but my inability to speak to others kept that from happening.

Shade suddenly stood up and pulled the strap of his bag over his shoulder before turning and walking off.

The sudden movement startled me and I began watching him walk off before registering what was happening. I stood up quickly and ran to catch up to him. "Hey! Where are you going now?" I asked him after catching up.

He didn't look at me while he walked and said one word, "Away."

His simple response intrigued me. _Away? That's it, just away?_ I was confused as to what he meant by this exactly and decided to pry a little further. "Away where? Do you have a destination?"

Again, he did not look at me but spoke without allowing his feelings to show. "Do you?"

 _Damn, he did it again, it's impossible to have a conversation with him!_ I was just a bit relieved to know it wasn't just my social inactivity that made him hard to conversate with. "I can't remember the last time I left that town, so I really don't." I said, trying to keep him talking.

"I see." Nothing else came out of his mouth. Shade just kept walking, with me following a few feet behind. _We are not a good mix…_

A few more minutes of walking in silence went by, nothing more than the calming wind and the steps of the two of us were heard. I had enough and decided to try once more to conversate with the mysterious Shade, and about something that had been nagging me since we first met. "Why did you already have blood on you before you... dealt with that dratini?" I knew that this was a dangerous question as it might lead to some anger, but again I figured if I was now traveling "away" with him, I needed to know how safe I was.

"Someone showed up at my farm earlier and told me that I needed to play tribute to keep the land." He responded without looking at me.

I already knew the answer, but asked my next question anyway, stuttering a little. "S-So, why did you leave?"

Suddenly he turned his head to me and stared into my eyes while we walked. "Because a flygon corpse was too big to move by myself."

I thought about his words, still wondering how he could just kill someone so easily and talk about it as if it didn't phase him. Did it phase him? I wouldn't know. "I-I see." I responded and looked back forward, as did he.

"But how can you just get over something like that?" I asked without looking at him.

He didn't look at me this time when he spoke back. "I kill if I think they deserve it. Ever since a Roserade liked the look of father's gold tooth, and took more than that from him and mother, I have killed more than I used to."

I gulped a little, "R-Roserade?"

"Its flowers decorated my window for a week before I had to leave town." He said, emotionless as ever.

I internally flinched at wat shade said, for more than one reason. Not only had Shade done some… interesting things in his past, but his parents were deceased. Even so, I didn't get an ounce of emotion from him. It was like he wasn't affected by anything, it was just so weird to me. I didn't know how to react to him. I felt like I needed to say something though, anything. _Maybe I should repay the favor…_

"I guess I'm not too different." I said with a breath. "I don't have the same… brutality as you, but I've lived alone for a decent bit. To put it simply my parents are a Vaporeon and a Dragonite. Since the Dragon Kingdom is oh so lovely, once taxes became relevant, my father had to join up with them to keep us safe. After that, my mother got forced to go too, although she has it worse, not being a dragon type." I sighed to myself. "I've been on my own since."

Shade didn't look at me while he nodded slowly, "Don't worry, as long as your family are not as corrupt as the others we have seen so far, they will be spared.

 _Gee, thanks,_ I thought, rolling my eyes. This umbreon is something to fear. He can talk about murder like it is a normal everyday hobby. That and the fact he sounds empty, hollow even makes me uneasy around him. _I wonder…_

"You really have a hard time showing your emotions, don't you?" I asked, sounding a little more timid than I would of liked.

"It's hard to show something that you don't have." He said quietly without looking to me.

I chuckled softly, "Very funny mister, but after telling me about two murders and witnessing one, I don't think now is the time for jokes."

"I'm not joking." He replied coldly. "I've never experienced anything of the sort, or anything close to it. That's why I can kill so easily, it's rather difficult to think of other's emotions when you can't experience them for yourself."

 _There is no way that he can't feel emotions, it's impossible._ I thought to myself. "Ok, then what happened to make you lose your emotions then?" I said mockingly, immediately regretting my tone of voice.

"I never had them from birth. I would be isolated from the other children because I was not like them, I was not normal." He said as his gaze again fell on me. "So, I tried to feel something the only way I knew would rile deep emotions in others, killing things. I would wait until mother and father were preoccupied and sneak into the forest behind our home to hunt."

"H-Hunt?" I pried further, hoping that my ideas were incorrect. _Dear Arceus, he wasn't joking was he?_

Shade returned to looking ahead and talking. "I would walk awhile in and there was a road. I would hide in the bushes next to it and wait. I had to slow down a little at first, the pokemon of the town were scared that they were in danger, they kept finding them outside of town."

I was trembling a bit at this point. _Why, out of all the pokemon in this world, did the one who rescued me have to be insane?_ I asked myself.

"It never worked, I gave up on it after a while. Pokemon were beginning to smell blood when they were around me, and I didn't need any more unwanted attention." He said.

"I-Is that what I'm smelling now?" I said and scratched my nose a little. There had been a heavy smell following us for some time now, and I was afraid that's what it was.

"Probably, I have no idea. After smelling it for so long I can't tell anymore."

 _What a thing to go nose-blind to…_ I thought, taking a quick step away from Shade. After my reposition, I took notice of my distance from him. As Shade described his sinful life, I found that I had drifted from a few feet behind him, to by his side. I thought it strange that I actually decided to get _**closer**_ to him as he talked about ripping appendages off.

That's when shade stopped suddenly and looked around in silence. "Quiet," he whispered, and sniffed the air.

I stopped walking and listened closely. I didn't hear anything, but in fear of angering Shade, I stayed silent while he scanned the area carefully.

Suddenly, Shade inhaled sharply and jumped to the side as a loud sound like a roar sounded behind us and I was suddenly blown a few feet away by an invisible force. I went flying so far that I slammed into the side of a tree rather hard and flopped to the ground.

I had a hard time regaining my balance after recovering from the shock of the impact. I looked up slowly and saw Shade staring at our attacker, a zweilous. Judging by that attack I just took I could tell that this enemy was stronger than those we fought earlier. _I guess the dragon kingdom must have sent a stronger member after we took out two, uh, three I guess, other members._ I watched as Shade and the zweilous stared at each other. _I guess they're sizing each other up… I wonder what is going through Shade's head right now?_

* * *

 _ **Shade**_

 _The necks are the weakest spot on their body, but I need to be able to attack both at once, If I bite into one the other will get a hold on me._ This was the trouble with fighting an enemy with two heads, I can't just do what I usually do, bite the neck until it stops moving. I would have to be able to bite in two places at once, not happening. This meant I had to use my backup plan, _rip its guts out…_

I dashed forward quickly and caught my enemy off guard with a headbutt to their leftmost head. This tactic backfired quickly though as I was bitten on the back and flung a few feet away. I needed to remember to not attack only one head at once… I had a plan.

Before I could take action on my plan I noticed the pain on my back and felt the blood trickling down my side slowly. I was no stranger to pain, headbutting things helps grow a little resistance, but usually I never felt much of it really. I knew that too much of the foreign feeling would make for a quick defeat, so I needed to make this a quick battle.

I rushed forward again, but this time I used a shadow ball to knock my enemy off balance. Them being even slightly off balance was all I needed in order to sweep their legs with an iron tail and they toppled over on their side.

They attempted to swipe me with their tail once they fell, but I caught the appendage in my mouth and dug my claws into it, moving it down and pinning it to the floor. I bit deep into their stomach and tasted the blood that spilled all over my chest again. _I will have to clean myself for the third time today…_

As I was about to tear the flesh in my maw when I heard someone behind me shout, "Shade, NO!" I released my hold on the flesh in my mouth and turned my head to see Glacey standing wobbly, staring at me with a horrified expression.

That's when I felt a searing pain in my back and I instinctually let out a scream as I was lifted up in my opponent's mouth. I twitched and tears came to my eyes as I was suspended up by the skin on my lower back and right thigh. Then I felt another sudden rush of pain and I let out another scream as I felt the two heads of my enemy begin to pull away from each other.

* * *

 _ **Glacey**_

I watched in horror as the zweilous's heads each bit down on Shade's back and pull apart, hard. I could see from where I was standing as the whole from the first bite tore open further and Shade's blood gushed from the wounds. Within moments there was a pool of crimson red below the two, half of it spilling from the zweilous, half, if not more, from Shade. Shade was screaming loudly. His blood curdling scream of pure agony sent chills down my spine and imprinted itself in my memory as I watched him twitch and struggle. _For someone without emotions, he sure can't take much pain..._

I shook my thoughts from my mind as I ran forward as quickly as I could without falling and gathered a bunch of ice in my mouth. I crunched the ice into pieces and shot them forward towards the zweilous with as much power as I could muster. My ice shard attack connected with both of the heads of the zweilous and it reared back in pain, dropping Shade into a heap below them. The zweilous seemed to assess its injuries, it was bleeding from the stomach and several places on its face. It looked up to me quickly and turned tail and ran off into the forest.

I made my way over to Shade and looked over him in horror. There were a total of three bites along his back, each one consisting four holes, bleeding badly. What made it worse was when the heads were pulling apart the skin between them, they began to tear and separate his flesh around the holes on his body from the bite that was in the center of his back. He was bleeding badly and I knew that he needed help, so I grabbed the first thing I saw around me, Shade's bag, and tore the strap off to tie around Shade as a bandage.

 _Those monsters were going to tear him in half…_ I thought as I worked to tie the strap with only my paws and teeth. _I stopped Shade from killing them, and they turned around and tried to kill him._ The thought dawned on me as I finished with the strap and made my way over to get an Oran Berry for Shade. As I arrived at his side and placed the berry in front of him I saw that he wasn't moving, and his eyes were shut.

I panicked and leaned down close to his mouth and listened closely. He was breathing, but it was shaky and sounded labored. _He must of passed out, I guess his emotions got left behind, but pain is still a problem for him._ I thought as I pulled another berry from the bag and began eating it. _Gives me some time to clean up._ I thought as I saw Shade's blood all over my paws. _I guess it's good he can't feel angry at me at least…_

* * *

 **Char;** **I would like to begin our author's notes by once again apologizing for the long wait for this chapter to go up…**

 **Glacey:** _**I'll also take some of the blame for the delay of this, as, like Char, I had a few technical difficulties, including one of the wires to my computer slickly getting cut in two, and not having power for the past four days, thanks to an oh so lovely CT blizzard. (I still don't have power, so this is coming from my phone, hopefully there aren't too many errors :p) Other than that though, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! All credit to Char for that last battle scene!**_

 **Char:** **Hey, I just wrote it because your power is out, that all! I don't want any more credit than Glacey! Anyway, sorry again for the delay, but thanks for reading! Please leave a review and follow and favorite the story to get notifications when we eventually post! :3**


End file.
